Love in the Diamond
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: [#MonthlyFFA] [#9rupIdol] Yoshikawa Haruno. Dia adalah seorang penggemar salah satu boyband dari Seidou Entertainment, bernama Diamond. Kali ini dia akan membawamu terjebak dalam euforia konser terakhir boyband kesayangannya tahun ini yang kebetulan bertepatan dengan perayaan lima tahun mereka debut menjadi satu grup. / Two-shoots / Live Concert Report Mode! / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Ace of Diamond **disclaimer by** Terajima Yuji**-sensei

**Love in the Diamond **by** Rin Shouta  
Rate : ****T****  
Genre : ****G**eneral**, S**lice of **L**ife**, F**luffy

**Pair : MiSawa [****M**iyuki **K**azuya** x S**awamura** E**ijun**] + other pairs**

**Inspired by Hey! Say! JUMP's Sense or Love Concert in Tokyo Dome **

**Warning :** **AU IDOL (FINALLY!) **Dedicated for **#MonthlyFFA #9rupIdol**. LIVE Fan Report mode! **Yoshikawa Haruno's POV**. Please be aware of OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let's re-write this tedious world**  
**I don't regret my only story**  
**Abandon common sense**  
**Smashing up without hesitation, Banger night!**

**Hey! Say! JUMP – Banger Night**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Namaku Yoshikawa Haruno. Saat ini sedang menjalani masa perkuliahan di tahun kedua. Kini aku menyewa sebuah apartemen LDK di dekat Universitas Waseda, kampusku. Untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari dan keperluan kuliah, aku selalu dikirimi uang saku oleh orang tua setiap bulan. Sayangnya, jumlah yang diberikan tidak cukup, terutama untuk hobiku sebagai seorang _wota _(penggemar sebuah grup).

Yap. Aku adalah salah satu _wota_ ekstrim suatu _boyband_ yang bisa menghabiskan uang sekitar satu juta yen per tahun demi membeli semua _merchandise_, CD, DVD, tiket konser, dan lain-lain. Lalu _boyband_ favoritku ini bernama Diamond yang terdiri dari lima anggota pria di bawah naungan Seidou Entertainment.

Bisa dibilang mereka satu generasi denganku, lahir di masa Heisei. Umurku pun sama seperti tiga anggotanya. Mungkin ini jadi salah satu alasan aku menyukai mereka?

Haha, aku sepenuhnya tidak yakin karena ketika melihat mereka _perform_ sebagai _back dancer_ di acara para seniornya (sebelum Diamond terbentuk), aku sudah menyukainya. Terutama dengan trio ini yang salah satunya kemudian jadi _tanto_-ku (anggota favorit).

Ehem! Baiklah, akan kuperkenalkan satu per satu personil Diamond!

Pertama, _leader_ Diamond! Namanya Miyuki Kazuya! Dia satu tahun lebih tua dariku (psst, dia benar-benar seniorku di Wasedai, loh!). Sejak kecil Miyukki sudah masuk dunia hiburan sebagai model dan aktor. Banyak yang mengakui pria berkacamata ini adalah seorang jenius.

Penampilan oke, aktingnya pun jago. Namun siapa sangka begitu direkrut oleh Seidou Entertainment, dia juga bisa bernyanyi dan menari!?

Ini pasti takdir, kan!?

Hanya saja, banyak rekannya bilang kalau Miyukki punya kepribadian buruk. Tunggu, tunggu! Tolong jangan salah paham dulu! Yang dimaksud buruk bukanlah dia jadi arogan dengan ketampanannya lalu menggoda gadis-gadis muda sehingga sering berganti pacar! _Hell!_ Bahkan rumornya pria ini belum pernah pacaran (walau sering terlibat skandal hoaks, sedih aku tuh ingatnya).

Yang dimaksud buruk di sini adalah dia sering jahil. Mulutnya agak pedas, sarkas gitu. Tapi banyak yang suka. Dasar _ikemen megane_! Ups!

Mari lanjut ke personil kedua. Umurnya sama dengan Miyukki, anggota tertua dan (herannya) punya jumlah _fans_ terbanyak kedua di klub resmi. Dia bernama Kuramochi Youichi, sering dipanggil You-chan oleh _tanto_-ku. Sejujurnya aku pun suka dia, masuk urutan kedua versiku.

Kenapa? Karena di mataku, dia adalah seorang kakak ideal.

Penampilan _bad boy_-nya juga menjadi nilai plus buat You-kun. Kadang cara bicaranya pun kasar. Di setiap PV _making_, dia terlihat suka sekali memiting atau _wristling_ _tanto_-ku. Para _fans_ tahu kalau itu adalah caranya menunjukkan afeksi. Mereka memang sudah bagaikan kakak-adik sungguhan. Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama anak tunggal, jadi tanpa sadar mencari ikatan lain yaitu _brothership_.

Lanjut ke personil dengan tubuh tertinggi di Diamond. Namanya Furuya Satoru. Dari semua _member_, mungkin dia yang paling pendiam. Tapi tiap bicara, kadang menohok hati.

Nah, kalau You-kun adalah kakak dari _tanto_-ku, Furuya bisa dianggap sebagai saingannya. Tentu tak ada unsur kecurangan atau semacamnya. Mereka _pure_ saingan dan menjunjung tinggi rasa sportivitas. Tanpa disadari, mereka sanggup membuat satu sama lain termotivasi untuk menjadi lebih baik. Ini bisa dilihat dari interaksi mereka baik saat PV _making_, konser, atau _showcase_ di mana Diamond menjadi bintang tamu.

Kenapa kubilang begitu? Karena pada awalnya dialah _center_ grup selama setahun di awal karir Diamond.

Jika Furuya bisa memotivasi _tanto_-ku, maka _tanto_-ku bisa mengangkat moral anggota lain tanpa terkecuali. Aku percaya. Inilah yang membuatnya bisa jadi _center_ grup sekarang.

Meski saling mengakui, tapi ada kalanya mereka bertengkar secara serius, kan? Furuya sendiri mengakuinya dalam _interview_ khusus _anniversary_ Diamond yang ketiga tahun. Dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa sekuat _tanto_-ku. Kemudian mereka berbaikan setelah konfrontasi yang berakhir saling memanggil dengan nama pemberian.

Cerita mereka terlihat manis bagiku.

(Tapi aku tidak menjadikannya sebagai OTP.)

Personil keempat Diamond dan menyandang status sebagai orang terimut di kalangan artis Seidou Entertainment. Pria mungil ini bernama Kominato Haruichi. Tubuhnya kecil namun bisa jadi orang yang menyeramkan kalau membuatnya tersinggung. _Tanto_-ku sendiri pernah jadi korban sampai kini dia tidak memanggilnya Harucchi lagi, melainkan Haruichi.

Cara bicaranya pun jadi lebih formal. Padahal interaksi mereka lucu dulu. Sayang banget...

Dia masuk jadi _trainer_ setelah kakaknya melamar kerja di SE. Aku berpikir Haruichi mungkin punya sifat _brocon_. Tapi yang kudengar dari _fans_ lain, kakaknya justru yang bersifat demikian. Terlalu _overprotective_ dan sering menyalahgunakan hak sebagai manajer Diamond untuk membatasinya melakukan ini-itu.

Kalau diingat-ingat, aku pernah melihat manajer ini sewaktu Diamond _live streaming_ di _channel_ Youtube mereka. Dari segi fisik (terutama warna rambut), dia mirip sekali dengan Haruichi. Matanya sipit dan (ternyata) sangat dikagumi oleh You-kun.

TERAKHIR! _TANTO_-KU! KYAAAAAA!

Mungkin aku akan membicarakannya panjang lebar setelah ini. Ehem!

Oke. _Ochisuke, Jibun_!

_Tanto_-ku bernama Sawamura Eijun. Dia menjadi anggota dengan _fans_ terbanyak di grup sekaligus merupakan _center_ grup. Dibanding yang lain, Eijun adalah _fast learner_. You-kun pernah bilang, _tanto_-ku ini tipe idiot yang akan mengingat sesuatu dengan tubuh. Jadi, tidak heran kalau dirinya juga disebut-sebut sebagai _dance leader_.

Fakta itu dibenarkan karena Eijun ditunjuk sebagai pembuat koreografer untuk lagu kedua di album keempat tahun lalu. Sekali dengar, aku tahu kalau dia akan menyukai lagu tersebut. Dalam majalah bulanan Seidou pun _tanto_-ku sangat terharu bisa mendapatkan kesempatan besar tersebut. _"Sawamura Eijun ini akan berusaha memenuhi ekspektasimu, Bos!"_ Begitu katanya pada Bos besar aka Dirut SE. Mungkin bagi orang awam, sikapnya terlihat agak kurang ajar tapi bagi _fans_ yang sudah tahu wataknya langsung mengerti. Tanpa disadari oleh Eijun sendiri, sebenarnya banyak orang di SE yang suka dengan sikap bodoh dan cerianya.

Kadang aku pun pasrah melihat dia bersikap memalukan di layar tv. Tapi tidak menutup kebenaran bahwa orang yang melihatnya akan terhibur. Selain itu, Eijun menjadi anggota yang paling dekat dengan _fans_.

Bagaimana tidak jatuh cinta coba?

Iya, kan!? Aaaaaaa!

Diamond sendiri tahun ini akan merayakan _anniv_ kelima saat melakukan konser di Tokyo Dome yang akan kudatangi besok. Aku juga sudah izin libur kerja _part time_ demi menonton mereka. Sebagai _fan_ sejati yang mengikuti mereka sejak si trio (Eijun, Haruichi, dan Furuya) masih jadi _trainer_ dan KEY (duo Miyukki dan You-kun) belum bubar, konser kali ini tidak boleh dilewatkan. Sungguh, aku bersyukur bisa mendapat tiketnya bersama dua seniorku.

Cuma masalahnya... Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa mendapat _spot_ bagus. Tapi yang lebih penting lagi, apa aku bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan seniorku!? Aaaaa!

Tahun lalu kami bertiga berpencar namun tak ada yang dapat _spot_ bagus dekat panggung. Ini yang buatku agak sebal. Tiket konser Diamond harganya bervariasi, tergantung di tribun mananya, tapi bagaimana aku dapat kursi atau _spot_ yang bagus itu tergantung dari undian yang dilakukan saat pengecekan tiket.

Terkesan tidak adil, tapi inilah cara kerja Seidou Entertainment di setiap konser artis mereka.

Ugh, jadi kami benar-benar bergantung pada keberuntungan masing-masing di hari itu.

Baiklah, karena sudah larut malam dan besok aku harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali (supaya tidak kehabisan _merchandise_), aku harus tidur sekarang. Sampai ketemu di konser "Love in the Diamond" 2019! _Oyasuminasai!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Astaga... Ini pasti mimpi... Tidak mungkin, kan?

AAAAA! TIDAK, TIDAK! Ini nyata, Haruno! (Plak!)

Hari ini mungkin adalah hari keberuntungan kami bertiga. Aku, Natsukawa-senpai, dan Umemoto-senpai duduk satu barisan (walau ada beberapa kursi yang memisahkan)! Aa... Bahagianya... Jadi, aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencari atau menunggu terlalu lama di luar _dome_ saat pulang nanti.

Terima kasih, Kami-sama! Terima kasih!

"Wah! _Tanto_-mu Ei-chan!?"

Aku menengok ke kanan. Ada gadis lain dengan _uchiwa_ (kipas besar dengan foto _member_) Miyukki di tangan kanannya. Jangan-jangan!

"Akhirnya bisa samping-sampingan dengan _fan_ Ei-chan. Nasibku agak sial dua tahun terakhir ini," ceritanya. "Tapi tunggu, OTP-mu apa?"

Sungguh, aku tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai mesum. "Tentu saja MiSawa!" jawabku penuh semangat. Tidak lupa kutunjukkan _screensaver_ ponselku yaitu foto Miyukki dan Eijun menghadap kamera dengan pipi saling menempel yang merupakan hasil _scanning_ majalah Myojo edisi bulan ini.

Kami spontan menjerit tanpa suara kemudian berpelukan. Terharu karena dapat teman _fujoshi_ baru yang satu OTP. Setelahnya kami saling kirim kontak LINE dan dia mengajakku masuk grup _fans_ khusus MiSawa yang sudah memiliki 200 _member_! Wow! Apa gadis bernama Yumi-chan ini yang mengumpulkan mereka!? Meski sudah jadi _fujoshi_ MiSawa sejak awal, tapi baru kali ini aku masuk grup. Ah, aku tidak sabar bercengkrama lebih dekat dengan mereka. Siapa tahu koleksi MiSawa-ku bertambah nanti, fufufu~

Kegiatan _fangirling_-an kami terhenti. Tidak terasa, waktu sudah tepat jam empat sore. Layar utama yang awalnya hitam kini menampilkan simbol nama konser Diamond tahun ini. Satu per satu foto _member_ diperlihatkan, bersamaan dengan nama serta maskot masing-masing.

Yang pertama ada Kominato Haruichi. Maskotnya kelinci _pink_. Kostum yang dikenakan model _sailor_, seolah mengungkapkan dirinya sebagai pelajar dilanda kasmaran (karena tema konser kali ini adalah cinta). Dia tersenyum manis serta malu-malu ke kamera dan pekikan _fans_ terdengar nyaring di seluruh _dome_.

Tentu aku tidak ketinggalan memekik gemas.

_Oh my god_, pria kecil ini terlalu imut!

Suara 'kyaaa' penonton semakin nyaring begitu layar berganti menampilkan sang _rapper_ Diamond. Ada maskot _chibi_ cheetah di bawah namanya. Kuramochi Youichi memakai kostum ala anak _racer_. Helm hijaunya dilepas dan ditaruh di bagian atas tangki bahan bakar motor. Dia masih duduk di atas motor _sport_ ketika seringaian menantang muncul di wajahnya yang justru terkesan seksi di mataku. Tangan kanannya lalu terulur ke kamera.

Kakak Eijun memang—kyaaaaa!

"Mochi-nii _kakkoiiiii_!" seru Yumi hiperaktif.

Kepalaku mengangguk antusias beberapa kali.

Furuya Satoru muncul di balik kanvas. Mungkin di sini dia menjadi seorang pelukis. Aku suka _background_ mereka, cocok! Sesuai dengan keahlian masing-masing anggota. Maskotnya yaitu beruang kutub. FYI, Furuya loh yang membuatkan semua maskot Diamond karena dia jago menggambar.

Aku hampir menjerit begitu tangannya bergerak. Gambar diperlihatkan seperti kepalamu sedang diusap! Senyum tipis dengan mata setengah mengantuk itu...

Ah, Kami-sama... Tolong jaga kesuciannya. Amin.

Para _fans_ semakin histeris setelah melihat punggung sang _leader_. Miyuki Kazuya tetap menawan saat menghapus rumus matematika di papan tulis meski maskotnya adalah rakun. _Moe gap_ ini benar-benar kyaaaaa! Apa ini, apa ini, apa ini!? Dia jadi guru di suatu sekolah!? Jadi, cintanya terlarang karena mencintai muridnya!?

_Omg, omg, omg_. Tatapan sedih itu—!

Eijun! _Husbando_-mu astaga!

—sial, itu hanya kedok ternyata! Supaya apapun yang diminta terpenuhi begitu!? Ah, tapi tetap saja seringaian nakalnya berefek sekali pada jantungku yang lemah ini. Apalagi dengan pose perlahan mata terpejam seolah ingin mencium!

Terus—! Bagai bumi dan langit!

_Waifu_-nya malah—!

Nama Sawamura Eijun, _center_ Diamond, muncul diiringi maskot anjing chiba. Dia berlari di bawah mentari pagi, sempat melewati kamera sebelum berjalan mendekat. Wajahnya terlihat berkeringat. Eijun tampak bingung (astaga, imut banget!) kemudian tersenyum cerah ke arah kamera!

AAAAA! _MAJI TENSHI_!

Lalu—oh, oh, OH!

Dia seperti mengajakku berdiri sehingga kami bisa lari bersama. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya berbalik. Aku pikir Eijun sedang menangkap tubuhku, membawanya ke dalam pelukan lalu berbisik di telinga...

"Selamat datang di konser 'Love in the Diamond'!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Intro lagu terdengar. Cahaya lampu kini fokus pada panggung utama yang berada persis di serong kananku. Mereka muncul dari bawah panggung. Aku menahan jeritan begitu melihat sosok Eijun berdiri di tengah-tengah sebelum terdengar suara 'yeaaaah~ Banger Night~'-nya yang mengalun ke seluruh _dome_. Bisa kulihat dengan jelas kelima anggota Diamond mulai menari dan menyanyikan lagu 'Banger Night'. Ini menjadi lagu utama di album kelima yang judulnya sama dengan nama konser kali ini, yaitu 'Love in the Diamond'.

Koreografer lagu ini katanya adalah orang yang sama dengan koreografer _boyband_ terkenal asal Korea Selatan. Rumor itu dibenarkan dengan adanya kiriman bunga ucapan selamat dari agensi _boyband_ yang dimaksud. Di sini mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti _boyband_ KorSel loh, jadi tanpa tahu faktanya kami sudah menduga yang sempat menimbulkan _fanwar_. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang memulai, tapi sungguh sangat disayangkan.

Kedua tanganku terus bergerak mengikuti irama musik. Mataku fokus pada panggung utama walau sesekali beralih ke layar untuk melihat wajah anggota Diamond satu per satu. Tentu saja aku menjerit begitu layar menampilkan wajah Eijun.

Aaaaah! Seksi banget!

Lihat saja tubuhnya yang lentur itu!

Sejujurnya ada beberapa gerakan yang agak profokatif menurutku. Tapi karena mereka bukan lagi remaja labil, maka kumaafkan. Mereka yang sudah beranjak dewasa dituntut harus bisa mengeluarkan segala macama aura, termasuk keseksian mereka! Terutama si trio yang kata beberapa _fans_ belum terlihat garangnya. Tapi saat aku menontonnya di PV Banger Night, aku justru merasa malu sendiri dan tanpa sadar menutup mata ketika melihat tarian profokatif Eijun secara langsung.

Miyukki dan You-kun sih, tidak perlu ditanya. Tanpa diminta, gerakan mereka sudah tampak sensual dengan sendirinya. Apalagi sang _leader_! Ah, _yabai_. Aku melihat dia menggoyangkan pinggul ke depan dengan tangan kanan di celana dan tangan kiri di atas kepala.

Yumi yang berdiri di sampingku justru tidak bisa diam. Berulang kali menahan jeritan lalu menutup wajahnya yang samar-samar memerah. Ternyata berefek juga padanya.

Semburan kembang api muncul dari panggung model jalur panjang, penghubung panggung utama dengan panggung depan layar utama dan ujung panggung yang biasanya dipakai untuk menaiki _mini stage_ yang akan bergerak mengelilingi arena nanti. Musik penuh energi dari Banger Night kini berubah menjadi sedikit _slow_. Oh, lagu Precious Girl!

Seolah atraksi kembang api tadi memberi petunjuk, para anggota Diamond berpencar. Jalur yang persis berada di hadapanku dipakai oleh Eijun! AAAAAAAAAAAH! _LUCKY ME!_

You-kun kemudian berteriak, "Tokyo Dooome! _Tanoshimo nee_!"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Aku merasa pipiku memanas ketika Eijun mengerling ke arahku. AAAAAAAH!

Untuk lagu ini, mereka tidak menyanyi _full_. Setelah menyanyi dan menari di bagian reff, You-kun dan Haruichi masuk ke bagian klimaks. Disusul solo Furuya dan Miyukki. Tentunya bait terakhir dinyanyikan oleh Eijun.

"_Kirei ni natte iku, Precious Girl~ (Already beautiful, Precious Girl)_"

Omg, cengiran polosnya...

Pada bagian reff terakhir, anggota yang lain kembali ke panggung utama sebelum masuk jalur Eijun. _Tanto_-ku itu sudah melangkah menjauh ke arah panggung depan. Ah, aku hanya bisa melihat punggung mereka.

Aw~ Miyukki berlari kecil mendekati posisi Eijun. _Kawaii_!

Musik berganti lagi jadi lagu utama di _single_ sebelum album ini. Fanfare!

Cerita sedikit. Lagu ini menjadi _soundtrack_ drama series yang dibintangi oleh Eijun. Di sana dia menjadi utusan suatu planet untuk menjalankan sebuah misi. Sosok Eijun digambarkan sebagai pangeran polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal Bumi. Dia ke sini benar-benar hanya ingin menyelesaikan misi yaitu menemukan ibunya yang ternyata seorang manusia. Namun tidak disangka Eijun bertemu seorang gadis dan berakhir jatuh cinta padanya.

Selain _happy ending_ menemukan belahan jiwa, dia juga bertemu dengan sang ibu. Sayangnya, mereka tidak bisa kembali bersama karena ibunya sudah memiliki keluarga lain. Nah, gadis yang akhirnya dibawa pulang Eijun ke planetnya inilah murid dari ibunya di sekolah.

Kira-kira begitu ringkasan ceritanya. Ah, tapi aku suka lagu ini. Sampai sekarang pun masih sering kuputar di _playlist_ ponselku. Gerakannya juga tidak kalah enerjik, bedanya ini lebih _fresh_. Dan sama seperti Precious Girl, lagu ini juga tidak _full_. Ah, aku suka sekali tarian di bagian klimaks, tepat di bagian solo You-kun bernyanyi.

"_Ano hi no Flashback, bokura wa naiteita, natsu no seiza ni kobore ochiru ryuusei! (Flashback onto that day, where we cried under a meteor shower on summer's constellation)_"

Eijun menyanyikan bait solonya dengan penuh ekspresif.

"_Bring back, kimi ni deattanda, hajimari no aizu! (Bring back on the days when I met you, the sign of beginning)_"

Miyukki menyahut dan mengerling ke belakang (ke tempat Eijun! KYAAAAA!).

"_Wasurerarenai yo~ (I won't forget)_" Kali ini Eijun mengerlingkan mata kiri ke arah kamera.

Sambil menunggu panggung depan diturunkan ke ketinggian semula, intro lagu Funky Time menggema. Mereka menari di panggung tersebut kemudian jalan kembali ke panggung utama. Kulihat Eijun berduet dengan Haruichi persis di depanku. Mereka _bump fist_ seraya melangkah lagi. Pada reff terakhir, trio Diamond mengambil jalur kiri, sementara duo seniornya di jalur kanan menuju panggung di depan layar.

Layar menampilkan para maskot menaiki mobil. Di atasnya tertulis judul lagu "Journey". Meski tidak _full_ (lagi), tapi aku tetap senang. Di album 'kan hanya bisa mendengar suara saja, bukan visual atau tariannya juga.

Kemudian di bagian bait "_Welcome to the world_", kertas warna-warni bertaburan di depan panggung tersebut. Tentu aku tidak dapat kertas itu. Mungkin nanti ada yang mau berbagi fotonya. Siapa tahu bukan kertas biasa lagi. Tapi tidak mungkin juga ada tanda tangannya.

Sebelum musik berakhir, Miyukki selaku _leader_ menyambut para penggemar di konser mereka. Bersamaan dengan itu, layar menampilkan lambang konser kali ini. Bentuk hati yang berada di dalam _diamond_ lapangan _baseball_. Ihihi, mereka terlalu cinta _baseball_ ya, sampai nama grup pun pakai nama Diamond. Belum lagi terakhir kali aku dapat info beberapa penggemar melihat mereka (lengkap!) sedang menonton pertandingan Yomiuri Giants vs Hanshin Tigers seminggu yang lalu.

Musik menghilang, digantikan mini video yang ternyata adalah liputan trio Diamond. Aku yang berlangganan Daiyarii (Diamond's Diary) mereka sempat membaca postingan tentang mereka bertiga ikut latihan dengan tim Yakult Swallows. Jadi, untuk ini, ya?

Di album terbaru ini memang ada lagu mereka, judulnya CLOUD NINE. Mungkinkah...?

Bukan hanya latih tanding, mereka tampak menghabiskan waktu keliling Shinjuku. Membeli barang-barang di suatu toko lalu makan bersama di kedai ramen. Lucuuuuu! Mereka terlihat sederhana di video seolah bilang ke _fans_, mereka juga manusia biasa.

Aku mungkin bisa memaklumi dengan cerita Eijun yang penuh rasa kagum begitu melihat betapa ramainya Shinjuku dan dirinya jadi pejalan kaki yang menyeberang di persimpangan jalan terbesar di sana. Bagaimanapun juga mereka bertiga bukanlah asli penduduk Tokyo. Eijun sendiri berasal dari Nagano, dia direkrut oleh seorang agen SE. Haruichi dari Kanagawa, sementara Furuya masuk ke SE dari perekrutan idol SE yang diselenggarakan di Hokkaido.

Dari kelima orang anggota Diamond, hanya Miyukki yang penduduk asli Jepang. Rumornya sih, keluarganya tinggal di Edogawa. Kalau You-kun tinggalnya di Chiba. Sempat bolak-balik Tokyo-Chiba di awal mereka berdua jadi duo grup—

—omg! Di layar sebesar itu diperlihatkan sosok Eijun secara _close up_ menyengir lebar dengan wajah terkena siraman air. Bukannya terlihat seksi, dia malah terlihat imut! Mirip anjing chiba yang menolak dikeringkan bulunya setelah main air! Terdengar juga suara Eijun menyanyikan bait pertama. Sosoknya pun muncul di tengah-tengah panggung depan layar.

Suara Furuya menggema diiringi cuplikan dirinya menyangga dagu di depan keran dengan ekspresi tidak berdaya. Bait selanjutnya dinyanyikan oleh Haruichi yang terlihat mengarahkan selang air ke kamera. Ah! Jadi begitu!

Ketiganya kini berkumpul di tengah, bersamaan dengan foto mereka bertiga tiduran dan mata terarah ke atas. Tangan Eijun menggapai ke atas, sementara Haruichi dan Furuya hanya tersenyum simpul. Selang yang dipegang Haruichi tadi lalu disemprotkan ke layar sehingga tampilan berubah menjadi sosok mereka yang berada di atas panggung. Kostum mereka memiliki unsur putih, hitam, dan merah.

Bagai terkena sihir, tubuhku seolah ingin mengikuti tarian mereka yang sebenarnya mudah diingat dengan sekali lihat. Temponya berubah jadi lebih cepat waktu musik mencapai klimaks. Begitu musiknya berhenti, Eijun dan Furuya berpose menyangga tubuh di bahu kecil Haruichi.

Cahaya lampu di tempat mereka meredup. Intro lagu selanjutnya terdengar yang ternyata Ganbaretsugo! Lagu lawas mereka! Senang sekali bisa mendengarnya lagi. Aku sengaja tidak melihat _list_ lagu yang akan dibawakan di konser ini supaya rasa _excited_ ini tidak berkurang! Dan ini selalu ampuh setiap aku datang ke konser mereka.

Jeritan para _fans_ kembali memenuhi _dome_ begitu ketiga _member_ berjalan menuju panggung utama. Kali ini yang berada di dekatku adalah Haruichi. Eijun ada di sebelah kanannya lalu Furuya di sebelah kiri.

Di bagian reff pertama, panggung utama dibuat naik sedikit ujungnya, tempat mereka berdiri. Kemudian panggung tersebut berputar dan lagi-lagi aku merasa pandangan Eijun tertuju ke arah tribunku. Furuya terlihat enerjik, dia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan pada _fans_. Pada bagian klimaks, Eijun bernyanyi solo sambil berjalan ke jalur di luar panggung utama. Aku melihat Haruichi sudah membawa tembakan di tangan tepat di depanku.

Lucu banget! Ada boneka maskot masing-masing di ujung tembakan!

Sebelum masuk reff akhir, tembakan itu meluncur. Mengeluarkan kertas warna-warni seperti yang terlihat di layar ketika mereka menyanyikan lagu Journey. Setelahnya mereka kembali ke panggung utama.

"Sampai tahun 2019 berakhir, _ganbaretsugo_!" seru Haruichi.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

"_Azassu_!" balas Eijun.

"_Ii ne_," sahut Furuya, menyetujui.

Cahaya panggung meredup. Semburan api berwarna hijau keluar dari panggung depan layar. Sosok You-kun dengan ala _rapper_ muncul. Di layar muncul model seorang gadis entah siapa sebelum berubah menjadi cairan warna merah muda masuk ke dalam air. Ah, mungkin karena judulnya PINK jadi visualnya begitu. Banyak yang bilang lagu ini untuk Haruichi. Tapi aku tidak percaya. Mungkin saja untuk kakaknya? Ups.

"_Mou hanasanai (I won't let you go)_."

"KYAAAAAA!"

Sekejap aku merinding begitu mendengar suara serius You-kun sebelum menyanyikan reff terakhirnya. Entah apa yang kulakukan, tapi aku berhasil keluar dari fase kaku yang bercampur _doki doki_ barusan. Musik berhenti dan tiba-tiba suara Miyukki terdengar.

"Oi, oi, oi! Masa di atas panggung pakai celana _training_?"

You-kun terlihat menyipitkan mata di layar utama begitu sosok Miyukki berjalan mendekat.

"Aku tidak tahu harus malu atau bangga sebagai _leader_."

"Brengsek! Aku hanya mengikuti arahan staf, woi!"

Miyukki tertawa seraya menaruh tangan kananya di bahu You-kun. "_Maa, maa_. Setidaknya kau lebih baik daripada si Bakamura," ucapnya yang sukses disahuti oleh Eijun, "Jangan bawa-bawa aku! Dan siapa yang kau sebut bodoh, tanuki!". Sontak semua fans tertawa, termasuk aku.

"Nah, lupakan orang bodoh barusan. Bagaimana kalau kau ganti baju dulu, Mochi?"

You-kun melirik. "Di sini? _Maji ka_?"

Di layar Miyukki menunjukkan wajah jahil. "Jangan bilang kau malu pada _fans_?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengotori mata mereka yang masih polos seperti yang kau lakukan pada—"

Dengan segera Miyukki menutup mulut sang _rapper_. "_Kora kora_, ganti sana!" suruhnya sambil mendorong You-kun ke arah dua staf yang sudah menyiapkan ruang ganti dadakan gitu. "Jangan mengintip ya, _minna_~" godanya.

"Oi, Miyuki! Staf hebat ya, bisa buat ruang ganti berjalan!" seru You-kun dari dalam.

Miyukki tertawa lagi namun dengan nada mengejek. "Kau sudah tertular kebodohan Sawamura ternyata." Terdengar suara gerutuan samar-samar yang diabaikan olehnya. Pria itu berbalik menghadap kaca yang ada di pintu bilik ruang ganti, merapikan rambut serta jas hitam. Tidak lupa ia sedikit membenarkan kerah kemeja putih dan topi hitam yang dipakainya. Dia terlihat seperti seorang mafia!

"Bilik ini mudah dibuat, staf kita sudah terlalu mahir membuatnya, tahu. Kau saja mungkin yang baru sadar." Begitu dia berbalik menghadap penonton, wajahnya terlihat bersalah. "Maafkan anggota kami yang bodoh ini," ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Sialan kau, Miyuki!"

"Haha! _Thank you_!"

"Bukan pujian!"

"Eh _by the way_, lagu PINK itu untuk siapa? Haruichi, kah?"

Para _fans_ menyuarakan "Oooooh!?" yang langsung disahut You-kun dengan penolakan.

Miyukki sepertinya ingin mengompori You-kun terang-terangan. Tentu, _fans_ tidak tinggal diam. Mereka justru semakin bersemangat ingin mengetahuinya karena rumornya masing-masing anggota membuat lirik sendiri untuk lagu solo mereka. Tidak terkecuali dengan lagu ini.

"Atau untuk 'PINK' yang lain, You-kuuuuun?"

"Jangan dibahas, woi!"

Pintu pun terbuka. You-kun yang wajahnya memerah ingin menendang tapi Miyukki langsung menghindar. Gelak tawa sang _leader_ menggema diikuti suara teriakan _fans_. Setelah agak tenang, dia bertolak pinggang. "Jadi, kita mau nyanyi lagu apa setelah ini?" tanya You-kun seraya menyerahkan tongkat pada Miyukki.

Kalau mereka yang nyanyi sih... ada kemungkinan...

"Oh, itu loh, lagu yang isinya 'Miyuki Kazuya' banget!" balas pria berkacamata tersebut.

"Aku tidak pernah ingat kita nyanyi lagu tentang seberapa brengseknya kau, Miyuki."

"Oooh? Jadi benar, lagu itu untuk PINK yang lain?"

"Eh, jangan dibahas lagi, brengsek!"

Intro lagu terbaru duo mereka mengalun. Dugaanku benar. Lagu Mr. Flawless!

Aku menggunakan teropong kecil yang kubawa setiap konser. Kulihat tangan kiri You-kun memegang tongkat kemudian memasang kacamata berlensa biru dengan tangan kanan. Mereka menjetikkan jari, mengikuti musik jazz lalu menjauh satu sama lain. Miyukki mulai menyanyi bait pertama, dilanjutkan oleh You-kun. Mereka nyanyi bersahutan tanpa menghentikan gerak tubuh yang terlihat bersinkronisasi dengan sempurna.

Setelah hampir delapan tahun sejak debut mereka sebagai duo KEY, kombinasi suara dan tarian mereka memang sulit ditandingi. Tapi jika kalian lihat singkronisasi Miyukki dan Eijun, pasti akan berpikir dua kali. You-kun sendiri sempat komentar, agak seram melihat mereka kerja sama melakukan sesuatu tanpa berucap apapun.

Tanpa sadar aku menahan napas ketika _interlude_. Dibandingkan dengan tarian trio sebelumnya, duo Diamond ini tampak lebih sensual. Entah karena adanya tongkat atau memang pemilihan gerakannya, yang pasti tanpa keduanya pun aura Miyukki maupun You-kun sudah penuh sensual, kok.

Dan apa-apaan dengan gerakan saling raba tubuh!?

Bukannya itu ilegal!?

Seluruh _dome_ dipenuhi jeritan fans begitu Miyukki mengedipkan mata kanannya ke arah kamera yang hasilnya ditampilkan di dua layar mini, bersebelahan dengan layar utama. Tidak ketinggalan You-kun menjilat bibir, sungguh seduktif sekali...

Jantungku—!

"Walau tidak rela diraba tapi kumaafkan karena Mochi yang melakukannya!"

"Pengkhianat, ih!" sahutku.

Yumi hanya tertawa seraya menonton dengan bantuan teropong sepertiku.

Setiap mendengar suara merdu Miyukki membuatku merinding. Terutama saat dia menyanyikan bait "oooooh~ yeaaaaah~". You-kun mengiringi dengan bait "Mr. Flawless~ Mr. Flawless~" sambil menari.

"_Cause I'm Mr. Flawless for the girl_~"

"_Giiiiirl_~"

Mereka menarikan bagian penutup lalu berpose saling bersandar pada punggung. Cahaya meredup sebelum intro lagu "Tada Mae e" berbunyi. Lampu kembali menyala. Mereka berjalan lewat jalur tengah menuju panggung utama. Tongkat, jas hitam, topi yang dipakai Miyukki, dan kacamata biru milik You-kun sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

You-kun memulai, "_Tada mae e, tada mae e, bokura aruite yukou~ (We're walking merely forward, merely forward)_"

Sambil melambaikan tangan, Miyukki bernyanyi, "_Yorokobi mo, kanashimi mo, yagate hana to naru deshou~ (Joy and sadness will turn into flowers before long, right?)_"

Ini jadi salah satu lagu favoritku di _single_ khusus _soundtrack_ drama series di mana You-kun menjadi pemain utamanya. Bisa dibilang musiknya penuh semangat tapi ritmenya tidak seenerjik Ganbaretsugo!. _Slow_ namun sanggup membuat pendengar merasa tidak perlu khawatir seandainya belum punya mimpi. Apapun yang terjadi, terus melangkah ke depan karena suatu saat tanganmu akan meraihnya. Karena kamulah protagonis dalam hidupmu.

Ah, jadi ingat ketika aku bingung dengan jurusan apa yang harus kupilih dulu. Kemudian ponselku menyetel lagu ini dan yeah, aku bisa bangkit. Tidak perlu buru-buru, pasti ketemu apa yang kuinginkan.

Air mata lolos begitu saja. Terisak, aku melihat dari teropongku. Miyukki dan You-kun sudah berdiri di jalur serong kanan dan kiri, jalur yang tadi tidak digunakan trio Diamond. _Penlight fans_ bergerak seirama dengan musiknya yang mendayu-dayu. Mereka tidak menari, hanya melambaikan tangan, mengajak _fans_ bernyanyi bersama. Sungguh, kehangatan inilah yang selalu kurindukan setiap tahunnya.

Lagu ini pun berakhir. Panggung kembali meredup. Sedetik kemudian, dentingan piano menggema. Ah, lagu solo Haruichi.

Danmei no nai monogatari.

Rasanya ingin menangis namun tertahan begitu layar menampilkan sosok Furuya yang sedang memainkan _grand_ piano di panggung depan layar sebelah kiri. Aku tidak ingat ada piano di sana. Tapi ini—! Dia yang akan menemani Haruichi menyanyi solo. Aku tidak kaget, sungguh.

Lampu menyorot pada Haruichi yang berdiri di jalur yang sempat dipakai Furuya tadi. Di layar utama, aku bisa melihat sosok pianis kebanggaan Diamond di belakang penyanyinya. _Setting_ yang bagus.

Pandanganku terfokus pada layar utama. Terlalu lelah secara emosional karena kali ini pun lagunya seolah ditunjukkan pada seseorang yang sempat dikencani dan (ehem) melakukan one night stand namun menghilang keesokan harinya. Dia hanya bisa ingat nama, wajah yang pelan-pelan menghilang dalam ingatannya. Mencari ke manapun tak bisa ditemukan.

Dengan begini pun justru lebih baik. Aku bisa melihat Furuya fokus pada tuts-tuts piano. Haruichi lalu berbalik menatapnya saat menyanyikan reff terakhir.

"_Matte te ne, ima kara aini yuku, oyasumi_..._ (From now on, wait for me because we'll meet eventually, so good night)_"

Sorot dan senyum pedih Haruichi tertuju pada kamera.

"Malaikatku—!" Yumi terisak di sebelahku.

Panggung meredup, disusul intro lagu "Jealous Guy". Aku pun bertanya-tanya, kenapa ada lima tiang yang membentuk angka tiga romawi di panggung utama. Semburan air muncul juga di depannya. Lampu pun menyala dan—! Begitu mataku terarah pada salah satu layar mini di sebelah kanan layar utama, sosok Eijun mulai menyanyi sambil menari layaknya penari _stripper_!

Jeritan _fans_ makin menjadi saat dia menjilat sekilas jari tengahnya. Aku sesak napas seketika, Eijun terlihat seksi! Dan apa-apaan gerakan sensual Furuya! Seperti dia sedang—! _Nooooo!_

Pikiranku mulai mengarah ke _rating_ +18!

Sahutan "oh yeah" Haruichi yang agak mendesah juga mendukung!

Bagian reff terakhir, Miyukki membentuk _backsound_ "oooh" yang merdu. You-kun juga bersahut-sahutan dengan Haruichi menyuarakan bait "oh yeah". Eijun dan Furuya menyanyikan seluruh bait reff sebelum mereka bersama menjauh dari tiang angka tiga romawi itu yang perlahan turun dari atas panggung.

"_Baby, can you feel my love tonight?_ Oooh~"

"_Yes! I feel it!_" seruku di balik _uchiwa_ Eijun yang kubeli tadi.

Suasana panas sebelumnya _drop_ seketika begitu terdengar intro lagu "Sakura, saita yo". Aku merasa lagu ini dipilih sebagai pendinginan menuju lagu yang lebih enerjik dan ceria. Biasanya begitu, sih.

Kemudian aku berpikir, urutan lagu mereka seperti membangun sebuah cerita tentang sepasang kekasih yang melakukan 'itu' semalam kini harus berpisah di stasiun. Tentu, lagu ini juga punya cerita sendiri, seolah menunjukkan _flashback_ pertemuan pertama mereka ketika sang pria melihat wanita yang dicintainya dulu bertingkah enerjik ketika menanti kereta datang atau terkadang dirinya makan sendiri di stasiun yang sama. Namun takdir berkata lain, mereka harus berpisah entah karena apa. Yang pasti ini... menggambarkan manis-pahitnya sebuah hubungan.

"_Boku wa koreppocchi mo shiranai_... _(I don't even know the slightest bit)_"

Sebagai _center_, Eijun sering menyanyikan bait akhir, termasuk di sini.

Sesuai dugaanku, musik enerjik mengalun. Lagu "Kira Kira Hikare" yang jadi lagu utama di album keempat! Mereka kompak menyanyikan bait pertama lalu solo Eijun lagi. Aku bisa melihat dari posisiku, mereka yang memakai kostum dengan warna khas masing-masing berpisah. Eijun dan Miyukki pergi ke ujung panggung utama sebelah kanan, sementara You-kun, Haruichi, dan Furuya ke ujung kiri.

"_Minna_, apa kalian bersenang-senang?" tanya Furuya.

"_HAAAAAAAI!_"

"_Yokatta desu!_"

Tribun atas tampak bersemangat. Posisi mereka memang tidak bagus tapi kadang iri juga begitu mereka berbagi pengalaman bisa melihat _fanservice_ dari jarak dekat.

Panggung berjalan yang cukup besar kini digunakan para _member_ untuk berkeliling _dome_. Mereka melambaikan tangan pada _fans_, mencoba berinteraksi menggunakan gestur tubuh. Mulutku bergerak, ikut menyanyikan lagu tema _have fun_ ini dengan mata fokus pada layar mini. Jantungku berdebar cepat, menantikan _fanservice_ MiSawa atau FuruHaru atau KuraHaru yang mungkin terjadi di panggung (atau mobil?) tersebut.

Tak ada _fanservice_ OTP sampai akhir lagu. Mereka hanya menyapa _fans_ dan bernyanyi. Haruichi sempat berputar di _interlude_. Eijun tertangkap kamera beberapa kali menebar _kiss_ pada _fans_. Miyukki membelakanginya memberi gestur menembak sambil mengerling. Furuya berpose memeluk lalu menunjuk salah satu _fans_. You-kun melambaikan tangan lalu tak bisa menahan tawa saat menyanyi di bagian klimaks.

Lagu berganti, sama-sama mereka menyanyikan bait, "_Kimi wa number oneeeee~ (You're number one)_".

"Lalalala lalalala lalalala~"

"_Boku no wonderland~ (My wonderland)_"

"Lalalala lalalala lalalala~"

Jari telunjuk Eijun terangkat dengan pandangan hangat dan penuh cinta tertuju pada _fans_ di depannya. "_You're my only one~_"

Siapapun itu yang ditatapnya, sungguh beruntung! AAAAA!

Aku melihat panggung berjalan itu mencapai area depan. Keduanya bertemu saat bagian reff dinyanyikan. Begitu klimaks di mana mereka sahut-sahutan dengan bait yang menunjukkan "kamulah nomor satu", panggung tersebut berhenti. Satu per satu, kamera menyorot mereka kecuali Eijun karena bagiannya nanti, di akhir lagu.

Kombinasi yang buatku tidak habis pikir adalah FuruKura. Sekarang, pada bagian You-kun menyanyikan baitnya, Furuya mendekat. Mereka memandang kamera kemudian _bump fist_. Anehnya, _fans_ tetap menjerit senang.

...siapa yang men-_ship_ mereka!?

Layar berganti. Eijun menyandarkan tubuh ke pegangan di pinggir panggung, matanya menatap kamera. Di belakangnya persis, terlihat sosok Miyukki yang seperti sedang melihat layar utama. Dia pun menyuarakan baitnya, "_Iya, iya, iya. Kimi ga number one (No, no, no. You're number one)_." Miyukki langsung berakting bagai seorang _fan_, menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan seolah bait tersebut ditujukan padanya.

Aku dan Yumi (juga _fans_ lain) menjerit.

Setelah itu, panggung kembali berjalan.

Haruichi tersenyum dan mengangkat jari telunjuk. "_Yappari, Tokyo wa number one (Surely, Tokyo is number one)_!"

Intro lagu enerjik lainnya terdengar. Kali ini judulnya "Chau#". Miyukki meneriakkan sebuah pun, "_Utacchau (Sing "Chau#")_!?" Kamera sempat menyorot Furuya dan Haruichi yang menyanyikan bait reff sambil saling pandang. Senyum mereka membuatku menjerit tertahan.

Layar masih menampilkan FuruHaru. Lalu Haruichi menyanyikan bait solonya tanpa melepas pandangan dari Furuya. "_Poppu de happii na Furuya~ (Furuya's feeling pop and happy)_"

Terlihat jelas Furuya tak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya yang bagai menang lotre.

"_Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_!" jeritku.

MiSawa sepertinya tidak mau kalah. Mereka semua turun dari panggung berjalan menuju tengah panggung depan layar utama. Saat itu Eijun menyanyi bait solonya. Miyukki berjalan di belakangnya kemudian bertingkah iseng. Mondar-mandir sambil membentuk vokal "huuu". Nadanya agak kacau karena tak bisa menahan tawa, Eijun pun mendorong wajahnya yang mendekat ingin mencium pipinya.

"Woi! Cepat kemari!" seru You-kun galak, tapi tidak terdengar serius di telinga.

Haruichi maupun Furuya tertawa di belakangnya.

Tempat menghilangnya tiang romawi angka tiga tadi kini muncul grafik "Diamond" yang menyala. Mereka perlahan berjalan menuju panggung di belakang grafik tersebut. Sama-sama menyanyi dan menari untuk bagian reff terakhir.

Pergantian lagu, lampu meredup. Ketika menyala, intro lagu "Mae wo muke" berbunyi. Ah, pantas saja kostumnya memakai jubah. Lagu ini memang harus menggunakan jubah, jaket, atau semacamnya dalam koregrafinya. Furuya bisa dibilang menjadi _center_ di lagu ini karena dia mendapat peran utama untuk drama series yang menjadikan lagu ini sebagai _soundtrack_-nya. Tapi drama kali ini benar-benar menghibur. Orang pendiam, cuek, jarang berekspresi seperti Furuya disuruh bertingkah dan berekspresi bagai orang bodoh.

Sisi lain seorang Furuya Satoru pun terlihat dan itu _worth it_. Bahkan rumornya akan ada episode spesial dalam waktu dekat. _Tanoshimi!_

Dan yap. _Genre_-nya komedi. Aku pun selalu tertawa tiap kali menontonnya.

Kemudian pada bait-bait akhir, mereka menyanyi dan menari di depan grafik "Diamond". Ternyata selesai lagu Mae wo muke, sudah masuk sesi _talk corner_. Kami disuruh duduk sementara mereka beristirahat, mengelap keringat, minum. Tentunya karena _talk corner_, mereka juga mengobrol satu sama lain.

You-kun yang sejak awal mengajak _fans_ berseru, sempat tersandung keranjang. Miyukki dan Eijun yang paling tak bisa menahan tawa. Haruichi langsung menengahi, "Tolong pimpin beri salam, You-san!"

Dia berdeham, sejenak melotot pada MiSawa yang berusaha meredakan tawa mereka. Kamera menyorot pada seluruh _member_. You-kun pun berucap, "Perkenalkan, kami—"

"—Diamond _desu_!"

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi _dome_.

"_Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!" Kompak, mereka membungkukkan badan.

"Heyaaa~ Tidak terasa, hari ini terakhir _tour_ konser," ujar Miyukki sambil mengelap keringat.

"Yap! Dan aku tidak menyangka, di hari _anniversary_ Diamond kelima, kita bisa merayakan bersama di tempat ini!" sahut Eijun yang berdiri di samping kiri Miyukki.

Haruichi berada di tengah-tengah. Dia sempat minum air mineral botolan sebelum ikut dalam obrolan. "Apa kita akan rayakan dengan makan-makan seperti biasanya?"

"Hyahaha! Iya, dong! Itu sudah jadi tradisi!" sahut You-kun.

"Ah, tapi aku mau makan kanitama," ucap Furuya.

You-kun yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya langsung menepuk bahu. "Tergantung, di restorannya ada menu kanitama atau tidak, Furuya. _Wish you luck_."

Furuya seketika cemberut.

Miyukki tertawa kemudian berucap, "Nanti bisa pesan di tempat langganan, kok."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Miyuki-senpai." Wajah Furuya berubah cerah.

"Oh iya, sekarang juga sudah masuk bulan September, ya." Eijun menghitung sesuatu dengan tangan kiri. "Tiga bulan lagi tahun 2019 akan berakhir. Apa ada rencana kalian yang belum terwujud?"

"Rencana, ya?" Haruichi berpikir sebentar. "Kita belum sempat pergi ke Hokkaido."

"Furuya, pokoknya musim dingin tahun ini, kita habiskan di tempatmu!" seru Eijun.

"Kau yakin? Jadwal kita sudah di-_booking_." Nada tidak yakin terdengar di sana.

"Tenang saja. Jadwal bisa diurus. Iya 'kan, Mochi?" tanya Miyukki dengan alis terangkat beberapa kali.

You-kun yang ditatap penuh harap oleh ketiga juniornya terlihat agak panik. "Kenapa jadi bertanya padaku!? Kau 'kan _leader_-nya, Miyuki! Dan hentikan tatapan macam anjing yang dibuang pemiliknya itu! Terutama kau, Bakamura!"

"Eh!? Siapa yang kau bilang 'bodoh', You-chan!?"

"Kaulah! Siapa lagi!?"

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

"_Maa, maa_." Haruichi menatap Miyukki. "Apa ada rencana yang belum terealisasikan, Leader-sama?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum.

Sepertinya julukan _'little devil'_ itu bukan isapan belaka. Berulang kali aku melihat _member_ Diamond lain tidak berkutik jika ditatap dan diberi senyuman penuh arti dari Haruichi. Begitu juga dengan Miyukki yang kini memasang wajah berpikir namun jelas-jelas ekspresinya terlihat tertekan. Dia harus menjawab, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Hmm, konser di lima _dome_, sudah. Liburan musim panas, walaupun cuma dua hari, juga sudah. Apa, ya? Ah! Konser di luar negeri?"

Semua _fans_ berseru, "EEEEEEEEEEEH!?"

Eijun menyipitkan matanya. "Itu sih keinginan Diamond. Bukan rencana seorang Miyuki Kazuya!"

"Kau penasaran, Sawamura-kun?" Miyukki mengerling pada Eijun.

"Oke, lupakan! Lanjut!"

"Oi!"

"Hyahahaha!"

"Ah, apa kalian tidak ingin mendaki gunung?" tanya Furuya tiba-tiba. Tentu, pertanyaannya mengundang rasa tertarik Eijun yang sudah berseru, "MAUUUUU!"

Dari ekspresinya, Miyukki seperti sedang mempertimbangkannya dengan serius. "Waktu itu kita pernah _camping_, beberapa kali ikut acara dengan setting hutan juga, mungkin kita bisa bertahan kalau ingin mendaki," gumamnya.

"Kau bicara seolah kita tidak bisa menjaga diri," balas You-kun.

"Sawamura Eijun ini pasti bisa melakukannya!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Karena kau bodoh, mungkin kau bisa terhindari dari hipotermia."

"Siapa yang kau bilang 'bodoh', tanuki!?"

"Oke, nanti kita rundingkan sama-sama di _dorm_." Haruichi bertepuk tangan. Lampu sorot hanya tertuju pada dirinya, Furuya, dan You-kun. Tapi mataku (lewat teropong) sempat melihat Miyukki dan Eijun pergi bersama ke belakang panggung. Apa setelah ini lagu solo salah satu dari mereka?

"_Hai, minna-san_! Tolong berdiri!" pinta You-kun.

Semua _fans_ menurut, termasuk aku.

"Perjalanan kita hari ini masih panjang, loh," tambah Haruichi.

"Selanjutnya kita punya lagu ini! _Douzo_!" ucap Furuya seraya menjentikkan jari.

**To Be Continued**

**FORGIVE ME TO BRING THIS FANFIC! TAT**

**Saya pun gak yakin apa ini bisa disebut fanfic? Ah, tapi saya sangat menikmati momen ngebayangin OTP di HSJ berubah jadi MiSawa wwwwwww #slapped**

**Mungkin banyak yang gak ngerti atau gak kebayang apa yang terjadi. Maafkan saya. Tapi bagi kalian yang penasaran (dan punya kuota yang mencukupi atau punya wifi kencang) bisa download konsernya di blog Brendog1496. Size-nya gede, 720p, 5gb lebih. **

**HSJ ini anggotanya ada sembilan, tapi satunya lagi hiatus. Jadi, refrensi masing-masing Diamond di sini campuran. Cuma untuk MiSawa-nya ya lebih mengarah ke YutoYama~**

**Saya juga upload versi drabble dsb di "Daiyarii", singkatan dari "Diamond's Diary". Bisa mampir ke sana bagi yang kepo tentang tingkah mereka di balik layar wwwwww! Sepertinya saya juga ada niatan untuk melanjutkan drabble tersebut, jadi gak pake hastag #9rupIdol.**

**Oke, segitu aja. Chap selanjutnya lebih greget wwwwww!**

**Bye, bye!**

**CHAU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ace of Diamond **disclaimer by** Terajima Yuji**-sensei

**Love in the Diamond**by** Rin Shouta  
Rate : ****T****  
Genre : ****G**eneral**, S**lice of **L**ife**, F**luffy

**Pair : MiSawa [****M**iyuki **K**azuya** x S**awamura** E**ijun**] + other pairs**

**Inspired by Hey! Say! JUMP's Sense or Love Concert in Tokyo Dome **

**Warning :** **AU IDOL (FINALLY!) **Dedicated for **#MonthlyFFA #9rupIdol**. LIVE Fan Report mode! **Yoshikawa Haruno's POV**. Please be aware of OOC, typos, etc. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wherever we are, we would always have the sunshine and the blue sky**  
**Put them simpler as "One & One Makes Two"**  
**As we would spend our time together this summer too**

**Hey! Say! JUMP – One & One Makes Two**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Hai, minna-san_! Tolong berdiri!" pinta You-kun.

Semua fans menurut, termasuk aku.

"Perjalanan kita hari ini masih panjang, loh," tambah Haruichi.

"Selanjutnya kita punya lagu ini! _Douzo_!" ucap Furuya seraya menjentikkan jari.

Aku menahan napas tanpa sadar ketika alunan musik mengumandangkan intro lagu "Ryuusei no Uta". Air menyembur di panggung depan layar, bersamaan dengan lampu menyorot pada panggung utama. Sosok Miyukki sudah berdiri di sana dengan balutan _peacoat_ putih berbulu pada bagian kerah dan kedua ujung lengannya.

Air mata tertahan di ujung begitu Eijun berjalan mendekat dari jalur Haruichi menyanyi solo tadi. Jika Miyukki hanya putih di bagian atas, maka _tanto_-ku _full_ berkostum putih. Aaaaa! Hatiku—!

"Gila sih, ini." Kulihat Yumi sudah bercucuran air mata.

Dari tempatku berdiri, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di atas panggung utama. Miyukki menyanyikan lagu solonya dengan penuh penghayatan. Di belakangnya, Eijun bergerak layaknya penari balet profesional. Wajah serta koreografinya mengungkapkan kesedihan yang tertuang dalam lagu tersebut. Lagu tentang kerinduan pada seseorang yang keberadaannya seperti sebuah bintang di langit malam. Sangat terang dan mampu menemani dalam keheningan malam.

"_Tooi ano hi no kioku ima (the memory of that day, now)_—!"

Miyukki berbalik, sorot mata tertuju ke arah Eijun yang terus menari.

"—_aitakute! Kimi no koto dake itsumo... kangaeteru no saa_... _("I want to see you!" You're the one that always... I think of...)_"

Tangisku pecah di saat itu juga. Rasanya sesak melihat mereka saling berhadapan walau terpisah jarak. Aku menutup mulut, menahan isakan ketika Eijun berpose duduk dan memeluk lutut, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang terluka. Apa iniiiii!?

Lagu ini terlalu _real_!

Apa kalian kesepian di tengah padatnya jadwal masing-masing!?

Memang sih, mereka sama-sama sibuk sebelum album ini dirilis. Eijun dengan drama series sedangkan Miyukki sibuk syuting film layar lebar. Meski begitu, twitter resmi Diamond sering _update_ kebersamaan semua anggota. Kalau diingat juga sebenarnya _movie live action_ di mana Eijun yang jadi pemeran utama sempat membuatnya pergi ke luar negeri untuk pengambilan gambar. Mungkin di saat itulah Miyukki lirik lagu ini dibuat.

Kasihan banget mereka, Kamisama!

Sebelum klimaks, jarak mereka menipis namun matanya berusaha saling menghindar. Eijun masih dengan ekspresi putus asa hingga lagu berakhir. Kepalanya menunduk, menghadap ke arah depan dan membelakangi Miyukki ketika tangan kanannya meraih pundak sang _leader_. Dia seperti memberi semangat sebelum pergi.

Perhatianku berpindah ke tengah panggung di depan layar, tempat grand piano terdengar. Dengan kostum berwarna pink gelap ala pangeran, Furuya memainkan piano tersebut. Aku tidak mengenali intro lagu ini, seolah disengaja membentuk lagu lain yang tak ada di album. Kemudian lampu menyorot Haruichi bersama _bass_-nya di kiri pianis. Tak lama, suara drum membuat musik solonya sendiri. Di layar utama, sosok You-kun menggebuk drum dengan penuh semangat di sisi kanan panggung.

Begitu MiSawa muncul bersama gitarnya dari belakang panggung, intro lagu "Shiawase no Prologue" terbentuk. Para gitaris bergerak maju, mendekati _stand mic_ masing-masing. Furuya dan You-kun memakai _mic_ model lain yang langsung menempel di sekitar kepala dan dekat mulut.

Berbeda dengan lagu sebelumnya yang penuh cinta, lagu ini menceritakan sekelompok orang yang mengejar mimpi. Mereka saling percaya, perpisahan itu hanya permulaan. Jarak mulai membentang tapi mereka sama-sama tahu kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Demi mimpi. Demi masa depan yang cerah. Sejauh apapun jarak, mereka tak akan lupa tentang kenangan yang membuatnya yakin, suatu saat akan berjumpa karena mereka terhubung oleh ikatan.

"—_kitto douko ka de, matteru shiawase no kizashi da yo~(Sure, somewhere out there, the sign of happiness will be waiting)_"

"_Sayounara... (Goodbye)_"

"_Sayounara... (Goodbye)_"

"_Sayounara... (Goodbye)_"

"_Hajimari saa~ (It's beginning, y'know)_"

"_Sou, hajimari dakara~ (Yes, it's because this is our beginning)_ Lalalala la laaa~" Eijun menyanyikan bait terakhir dengan sempurna.

Gebukan drum yang diciptakan You-kun berubah haluan. Lagu selanjutnya adalah "Dash!" yang menjadi salah satu lagu terbaik versiku di album kedua mereka. Dulu, ketika aku datang ke konser mereka yang kedua, semua _fans_ Diamond diberi kejutan tentang mereka yang membentuk suatu band sungguhan. Hal yang paling tidak kusangka adalah MiSawa yang bisa memainkan gitar. Mereka mengaku tidak bermaksud merahasiakannya dan itu curang!

Gara-gara ini juga yang membuatku jatuh cinta makin dalam dengan Eijun.

Aku takkan kaget kalau dia mengaku bisa main alat musik tiup suatu saat nanti.

Selama menyanyikan lagu versi band ini, mereka terus berada di panggung depan layar. Sekalipun duo gitaris dan bassisnya tidak memakai kabel (mungkin menggunakan _bluetooth_ atau _infrared_). Kemudian mereka menyanyikan lagu yang ada di dalam album terbaru yaitu "BLUE WINDING ROAD". Lagu penuh semangat yang katanya terinspirasi dari zaman mereka masih berjuang di tim _baseball_ semasa SMA sebagai adik kelas untuk seniornya yang bersusah payah mengajari mereka.

Haruichi menyanyikannya sambil memetik basisnya. "_Arigatou... (Thank you)_"

"…_oshierareta (for teaching us)_!" Furuya menatap kamera tanpa menghentikan jemarinya yang menari di atas _keyboard_.

You-kun banjir keringat semakin bersemangat. "_Mienai... (Even we couldn't see)_"

"..._ashita ni (tomorrow)!_" Miyukki juga tampak tidak mau kalah, memetik gitar dengan penuh semangat.

Eijun terus tersenyum lebar meski tengah bernyanyi. "_Mou mayowanai (I won't hesitate)_!"

Lagi-lagi aku berusaha menahan air mata. Sorot mata mereka seperti sedang bernostalgia. Andai aku diberi kesempatan di dunia selanjutnya, aku ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka dalam meraih kemenangan yang mereka mimpikan.

Mataku terlalu fokus pada layar sampai tidak sadar _tanto_-ku sudah menghilang. Apa dia sedang bersiap diri untuk lagu solonya?

DAN BENAR SAJA! Layar menampilkan sebagian wajah Eijun yang sedang mengunyah permen karet. Kata "Bubble Gum" muncul di tengah-tengah gambar gelembung permen karet. Di jalur tengah menuju panggung depan layar, sebuah gelembung permen karet raksasa terbentuk, bersamaan dengan intro lagu solo Eijun yang berjudul "Bubble Gum".

Gelembung itu pecah. _Tanto_-ku berdiri seolah ingin menggapai sesuatu. "_Kitto mata todokanai (I'm sure it won't reach you again)._"

Musiknya ceria meskipun liriknya agak menyesakkan hati. Eijun cerita di video _interview_ jika dirinya terinspirasi dari _manga_ yang ia baca saat itu, tentang seseorang yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan keinginannya. Rasa takut dan cemas memenuhi hati, membuatnya sulit untuk menyampaikan. Kita terus memendam dalam diri segala potensi yang ada, tanpa mencoba mengekspresikannya pada semua orang karena rasa minder sampai suatu saat akan meledak, seperti gelembung permen karet.

Ibaratnya mungkin Eijun menggambarkan seorang penulis?

Berbeda dengan solo anggota lain, _tanto_-ku bernyanyi sendirian dengan bantuan visualisasi cahaya laser. Di bagian klimaks menuju reff akhir, karikatur para anggota muncul. Miyukki dengan ekspresi jahil melempar bola yang kemudian pura-pura dihalau Eijun. You-kun yang berwajah _evil_ memukul kepala Eijun dengan palu besar. Haruichi meniup permen karet ke arah _tanto_-ku namun Furuya yang memegang pistol langsung menembaknya.

Begitu mendekati akhir lagu, pria kesayanganku (uhuk) itu berjalan sedikit ke area panggung sebelah kiri. "Uh yeah~" Wajah Eijun tampak kaget. Dia menengok ke bawah lalu mengangkat kaki kanannya. Ternyata permen karet menempel di sepatunya.

Layar mini menunjukkan sosok Eijun yang menengok pada _fans_. Dia pun tertawa sambil menggaruk kepala belakang yang membuatnya makin imut. Tentu _fans_ menjerit, termasuk aku!

Musik berganti. You-kun dan Furuya terlihat berpasangan di panggung jalur sebelah kiri. "_Hai, minna-san!_ Apa kalian bawa _penlight_?" tanya sang _rapper_.

"_HAAAAAAAAAAI!_"

"Selanjutnya, ayo menari bersama Daiya dengan _penlight_!" seru You-kun.

Furuya tidak berucap apapun, hanya menggerakkan _penlight_ seperti anak kecil.

Sorot lampu menerangi panggung jalur sebelah kanan. Miyukki berpasangan dengan Haruichi. "Ikuti gerakan Daiya, yaaa!" sambung Haruichi.

Ah, sayang banget Eijun masih ganti baju. Miyukki jadi berpasangan dengan yang lain (gak gitu).

_Well_, salah satu lagu favoritku jadi aku tidak boleh lesu!

Inti gerakan lagu "One & One Makes Two" adalah jari telunjuk di kedua tangan disatukan lalu mengacungkan jari tengah juga hingga membentuk 'V'. Aku berusaha mengikuti gerakannya tapi sulit dengan tangan kiriku memegang _uchiwa_. Mereka juga terlihat lucu, terutama dengan tinggi badan yang lumayan jauh antara You-kun dan Furuya.

Setelah bagian reff, mereka menyanyikan solo per bait. Haruichi berjalan menuju panggung utama. Lalu Miyukki menyelesaikan baitnya ketika sosok Eijun muncul dengan kaus khusus konser kali ini seperti anggota Diamond yang lain namun terlihat agak kebesaran.

Jeritan _fans_ terdengar nyaring (termasuk suaraku) karena selain tampak imut, dia juga memakai _google_ yang biasa dipakai Miyukki saat mereka bermain dalam satu drama series yang sama. Judulnya "Battery". Yap, pasti setelah ini Diamond akan bernyanyi lagu "Super Delicate" yang jadi _soundtrack_ drama tersebut. Bisa dibilang ini adalah lagu kebanggaan _shipper_ MiSawa!

Eijun bertos dengan Haruichi sebelum mengambil posisi di jalur yang sama dengan Miyukki. MiSawa sempat saling pandang di layar mini namun sama-sama berbalik, fokus memanjakan para _fans_ yang haus akan perhatian mereka.

Memang sih, terdengar rumor ada satu permintaan Diamond untuk memeriahkan konser. Mereka meminta para _fans_ mengikuti aba-aba menyalakan _penlight_ sehingga terjadi domino cahaya dari tribun atas kanan-kiri sampai tribun tengah-tengah _dome_. You-kun memberi instruksi dengan sabar. Anggota yang lain menyemangati ketika kami melakukannya. Dari tempatku berdiri, aku sudah bisa melihat betapa indahnya domino _penlight_ dari _fans_ di tribun atas. Ini pertama kalinya diadakan, tahun lalu Diamond hanya selfie dengan kami sebagai _background_. Sedih tapi senang juga karena bisa satu _frame_ foto dengan mereka.

Selesai sesi domino _penlight_, lampu menyorot panggung mini di ujung jalur kanan. Layar utama menampilkan Eijun menaruh dagu di atas kepala Miyukki yang setengah berjongkok sambil memeluk lehernya dari belakang. _Dome_ sontak bergemuruh.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yumi berteriak paling kencang di antara _fans_ di dekatku.

"_Kocchi kocchi_!" Miyukki memberi gestur pada kamera untuk mendekat. "_Se no_!"

"Chokorata!" MiSawa berbisik. Eijun menyempatkan diri mengerling nakal.

Layar berganti memperlihatkan You-kun, Furuya, dan Haruichi yang ada di panggung mini sebelah kiri. Dua panggung tanpa tiang penyangga, tempat mereka menari sekarang, bergerak menuju area depan. Panggung itu hampir menyatu saat mereka menyanyikan bagian klimaks yang berbentuk rap dari lagu "CHOCOLATTA". Ini adalah bagian favoritku.

Sekilas layar menangkap Miyukki menatap ke arah Eijun yang bersiap menyanyikan baitnya. "_Boku wo tabete (Eat me), oh yeah~_" Eijun mengedipkan mata kirinya ke kamera, "_Oh baby_!"

Lagu penuh seduktif untuk memakan para _member_ Diamond layaknya sebuah coklat itu pun berakhir. Mereka berbaris ke belakang sebelum lampu meredup. Kemudian lampu menyorot bagian depan barisan. Eijun menyanyikan bait pertama, "_Aaaaa~ Boku ni wa, kimi ni shika miserarenai kao ga aru... (For me, there's a face that I show only to you)_" Dia sempat menurunkan _google_, memperlihat bola mata cokelat keemasannya yang indah pada kamera.

"Super Delicate" menjadi lagu yang paling ditunggu sejak konser kedua mereka. _Fanservice_ MiSawa bermacam-macam. _Fans_ menebak servis apa yang akan diberikan di setiap konser karena bisa dibilang MiSawa ini menjadi ikon BL (uhuk) Diamond.

Mungkin yang paling heboh menurutku adalah waktu Miyukki memeluk Eijun lalu perlahan menunduk. Eijun terlihat memerah tapi masih bisa berwajah ceria (bahkan menahan tawa) dengan tangan kanan mendorong bahunya untuk menciptakan jarak. Tapi di konser ketiga yang judulnya "S3ART LIVE" (dibaca: SMART LIVE), Miyukki pernah mencium pipi Eijun pada bagian _encore_ dan itu masuk dalam rekaman DVD!

Seperti judulnya, drama series di mana MiSawa menjadi aktor utama menceritakan tentang hubungan _battery_ suatu tim. Miyukki memerankan karakter anak korban kekerasan ibunya. Teman setim selalu bertanya apa yang terjadi ketika melihat luka pukulan di wajah maupun tubuh lain, namun Miyukki bisa menghindar dengan sikap dan ucapannya yang seperti rubah.

Sampai suatu hari, datang anak baru yaitu Eijun. Hidup Miyukki yang keras serta abu-abu perlahan berubah setelah menangkap lemparan si anak baru yang mengklaim akan menjadi _ace_ dan membawa mereka ke Koushien. Bagai badai tornado, Eijun menghancurkan tembok yang sudah susah payah dibangun Miyukki. _Queto_ Eijun yang paling kuingat adalah _"Bagaimana mau membuat _battery_ kalau kau tidak bisa percaya padaku sepenuhnya!?"_.

Perlahan, karakter Miyukki mulai membuka diri. Di tiga episode terakhir, tim mereka yang masuk final (selangkah lagi menuju Koeshien) merasa tidak percaya diri karena Miyukki dilarang main oleh ibunya. Eijun ke rumahnya dan melihat sendiri betapa kejinya sosok wanita tersebut. Dia melindungi Miyukki di detik terakhir ketika ibunya melempar pot bunga yang berakhir membuatnya dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Di akhir episode, wanita itu menjadi tersangka atas kekerasan anak dan MiSawa menjadi _battery_ yang membawa timnya ke Koushien.

Jantungku bertalu-talu. Pandangan tak pernah berpaling dari layar utama ketika lagu mencapai klimaks. Sebelum masuk bagian reff akhir, ketiga anggota Diamond membelakangi MiSawa yang saling memunggungi. Tepat ketika mereka menyanyikan reff, Miyukki dan Eijun sama-sama berbalik. Sambil menyanyi, Eijun memakaikan _google sport_ ke Miyukki yang sudah menaruh kedua tangan di pinggangnya, sementara kacamata _frame_ hitam yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajah tampan sang _leader_ kini dimasukkan dalam saku bajunya. Jeritan _fans_ semakin keras begitu kedua tangan Eijun menangkup wajah Miyukki kemudian menunjukkannya pada kamera.

"Kurang _hooooooot_!" keluh Yumi.

Aku hanya tertawa tapi juga merasa senang.

Mereka kembali bernyanyi sampai lagu berganti dengan "Wo I Need You". Waktu disurvei untuk Music Station, lagu ini menjadi salah satu lagu Diamond yang paling banyak diminta penonton. Mereka menyanyi dengan _stand mic_. Dari jauh, tarian mereka terlihat lucu.

Begitu lagu diganti, mereka sama-sama mengambil handuk. Intro lagu "Asu e no YELL" terdengar. Di sini You-kun dan Eijun yang lebih sering berduet karena lagu ini dijadikan _soundtrack_ drama series yang dimainkan oleh You-kun. Lucunya dia berperan sebagai murid nakal, rambutnya dicat pirang. Pokoknya jadi ketua gang di sekolahnya. Tapi sebenarnya dia jago bermain drum. Di episode terakhir, bersama dengan bandnya yang baru terbentuk, mereka melakukan debut di sebuah _live house_.

Selama bernyanyi, mereka perlahan berjalan dari panggung depan menuju panggung depan layar. Tidak lupa handuk diputar-putar, mengajak _fans_ mengikuti gerakan mereka. Tentu saja aku menggantikan _penlight_ dengan handuk yang sejak awal melingkar di leherku.

"_Yaru mae kara dame datte kimetsuketeru dake de hora, yarenai wake janai (__Deciding that it's impossible before you even try it hey, there's no way you can do it like that)_!" Eijun menyanyi baitnya dengan nada layaknya orang memberi sugesti supaya mereka tidak menyerah. Dia berlari dan menabrakkan diri pada punggung sang _rapper_.

You-kun tertawa di awal lalu menyambungkan bait tersebut. "_Ashita wa kuru yo, fumi dashita ippo ga kimi no mirai e (__Tomorrow will come, I'm taking that step towards your future)_~"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Sebagai pendukung _brothership_ KuraSawa, aku pun ikut histeris.

Selesai lagu, lampu yang redup membuatku fokus pada panggung depan layar yang terlihat seperti sebuah pagar atau pintu besar yang dibuka. Suara gemericik air terdengar. Dari siluitnya, jelas orang yang keluar adalah Furuya.

Dengan tingginya, dia sangat cocok saat memakai _trench coat_ yang kancingnya dibuka. Intro lagu solonya yaitu "Waiting for the rain" masih belum terdengar. Furuya yang jago menari dengan tempo cepat kini menampilkan aksi tarian kaki yang menghasilkan melodi dari ketukan sepatu. _Fans_ dibuat fokus pada keindahan kakinya. Ketika kedua tangannya terangkat, air mancur pun juga menyembur, membuat visualisasinya semakin indah.

Sebelum masuk klimaks, Furuya sekali lagi menunjukkan tarian kakinya. Di layar juga menampilkan dua sosok Furuya dengan kostum yang sama. Melodi lain terbentuk sehingga menciptakan harmonisasi yang lebih enak didengar.

Sama seperti lagu solo anggota lainnya, menurutku kisah cinta yang dibuat Furuya juga tidak kalah menyesakkan hati. Lagu ini menggambarkan cinta yang perlahan mati. Walaupun mereka bersama namun rasanya tidak sama dengan saat mereka awal bertemu. Tak ada lagi debaran hati yang bertalu. Matanya yang dulu secerah matahari kini meredup. Semua berubah dan mereka jatuh dalam keputusasaan.

Musik terhenti. Furuya menyikap rambutnya ke belakang. "_Yeah, it's too late_."

_Fans_ histeris, sementara aku merasa campur aduk. Lagunya kontras sekali. Ekspresi putus asa sang pianis tidak menghilangkan kesan seksi seorang Furuya Satoru yang khas.

Dalam redupnya cahaya, samar-samar aku melihat para anggota Diamond naik ke panggung utama. Tak lama intro lagu "FOREVER" muncul. Layar utama menampilkan sosok Eijun yang berdiri di tengah-tengah. Sekilas kamera juga menangkap Furuya yang baru saja masuk formasi. Api menyembur mengelilingi panggung, panasnya pun terasa sampai ke tempatku.

"Oh yeaaaaaaaaah~ Yeeeeah~" _Tanto_-ku memulai lagu.

Haruichi bersuara dengan bahasa Inggris, "_It's 2019 yo! It's going down, boys!_"

Ini adalah lagu yang penuh gelora api. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya bersemangat. Mungkin dari semua lagu Diamond, "FOREVER" jadi lagu yang memiliki banyak kata-kata bahasa asing. Eijun sempat cerita saat _talk corner_ di konser yang kudatangi, dia dan You-kun kesulitan menyanyikannya di awal. Miyukki sempat kesal karena mereka terlalu lama waktu rekaman. Bahkan Furuya keburu tidur dan Haruichi pergi duluan memesan tempat di restoran langganan mereka untuk makan malam.

_Dome _yang tadinya berwarna agak kemerahan kini berubah menjadi biru. Intro lagu "Tasty U" berkumandang. Eijun kembali memulai lagu, "_A-i-shi-tai (I want to love you)_."

Melodi yang terbentuk seperti lagu-lagu Asia Tengah. Gerakan pinggul mereka juga tak kalah dengan sewaktu mereka menyanyikan lagu "Jealous Guy", hanya saja terlihat lebih ringan(?). Mungkin sama-sama ada kata "_jealous_"-nya kali, ya? Hihi, makanya tariannya pun mirip.

"Mimpi apa aku semalam bisa mendengar lagu "Tasty U" dinyanyikan lagi?"

Aku tertawa pada ocehan Yumi.

Mendekati akhir lagu, mereka sudah berjalan menuju panggung depan layar. Suara dentingan piano yang tak asing di telingaku terdengar. AAAAA! Lagu favoritku, "Setsunasa Hikikae ni"!

Berbeda jauh dengan "FOREVER", musik lagu ini layaknya pendingin suasana. Kali ini Eijun akan lebih sering berduet dengan Miyukki. Suara merdu sang _leader_ dipadukan dengan suara mendayu-dayu _center_ grup. Banyak juga yang meminta lagu ini dinyanyikan dalam hasil survei Music Station sebulan yang lalu sehingga masuk daftar lagu _medly_ Diamond.

Pada bagian klimaks, Miyukki dan Eijun saling membelakangi. Miyukki bernyanyi bait solonya, "_You are my light! __Hitotsu hitotsu miseru katachi ni koikogareru no (Deeply in love with each shape that you show, one by one)_."

"_So you are my light! _" Anggota lain menyahut.

"_Setsunasa hikikae ni te wo nobashi tsukamu no (In exchange for this sadness, I'll reach out and grasp these hands)_," Eijun melanjutkan.

"_You are my light!_" Miyukki menyahut sendiri.

Bersama, mereka menyanyikan bagian reff. Miyukki yang sebenarnya menjadi _lead vocal_ grup juga menyanyikan bait terakhir. Lagu pun berganti menjadi "Weekender". Mereka turun dari panggung depan layar. Eijun dan Miyukki sama-sama pergi ke ujung panggung. Tiga anggota lainnya pergi menuju panggung utama lewat jalur yang berbeda. Haruichi dan Furuya berpisah ke ujung jalur, menaiki mini panggung yang akan membawa mereka mengelilingi _dome_. You-kun menguasai panggung utama.

Pergantian lagu ke "Maji SUNSHINE", Miyukki berdiri di tengah panggung utama. You-kun menaiki mini panggung dengan Eijun sendiri-sendiri. Haruichi di panggung depan dan Furuya berada di tengah-tengah antara panggung utama dan depan.

Lagu ini menjadi _soundtrack_ CM satu produk kosmetik. Diamond ditunjuk jadi _brand ambassador_ mereka. Lagunya dirilis saat musim panas, cocok sekali dengan musiknya yang ceria. Di PV mereka juga memakai kostum _gakuran_ seolah mereka masih remaja yang harus ikut kelas tambahan lalu berfantasi pergi ke pantai bareng-bareng.

Kegiatan berkeliling terus berlanjut sampai lagu "Come on a my house". Kali ini Miyukki yang sudah bertukar posisi dengan Haruichi kini menggantikan You-kun menaiki panggung mini. Sama-sama, MiSawa dibawa menuju panggung depan layar. Ketiga anggota lain juga berubah posisi.

Dari jalur serong kanan, You-kun berteriak, "_Minna_! Apa kalian ingin ke rumah Haruichi!?"

"YEAAAAAAAAAH!" sahut penggemar kompak.

Miyukki berseru, "Mauuuuu!"

Kali ini You-kun berteriak pada Haruichi yang ada di jalur serong kiri, "Boleh main ke rumahmu tidak, Haruichiiii!?"

Layar utama memperlihatkan pria mungil tersebut. Dia mengedip sebelah mata, "_Come on a my house!_"

"_Yatta!_" "_YATTAAAAAA!_" Baik Eijun dan Furuya berseru dengan volume yang berbeda.

Sebelum lagu berakhir, mereka sudah berkumpul lagi di panggung depan layar. Cahaya biru muda yang cantik menerangi panggung itu. Lagu _soundtrack movie_ yang dibintangi Haruichi, "White Love", diubah bentuk intronya. _Single _ini menjadi _single _Diamond pertama di tahun 2019. Disusul dua _single _yang kemudian masuk dalam album "Love in the Diamond".

Meski Haruichi bukan aktor utama, tapi bisa membawa Diamond jadi pengisi _soundtrack_ adalah _reward_ terbaik menurutku. Hebatnya _single_ ini masuk ranking lima terbesar di Oricon Chart. Namun rekor tersebut dipecahkan oleh _single_ "Fanfare" yang tidak tanggung-tanggung menjadi juara pertama dalam kategori _single_ dan berhasil menjual dua juta copy di hari pertama perilisan. Aku bisa memaklumi pencapaian "Fanfare" karena banyak yang suka musik cerianya. Bahkan bagi orang awam yang bukan penggemar artis-artis Seidou Entertainment juga suka. Kabarnya pun lagu itu juga membawa banyak anggota baru fanclub Diamond.

Khusus lagu "White Love", duet Eijun dan Haruichi yang menjadi pusatnya. Belum lagi koreografinya yang memukau, bagai kumpulan bunga-bunga yang mekar di suatu tempat. Ah, kamera menangkap Miyukki memberi jempol pada Eijun yang berada di sampingnya. Lagu kemudian berakhir dengan Eijun dan Haruichi saling menyandarkan diri.

Intro lagu "Mata kono bashou de" terdengar. Seketika hatiku menjerit. Sebentar lagi konsernya selesai! AAAAAAAAAA! _NOOOOO!_

Lampu menyorot sosok Miyukki yang berdiri di tangga. "Terima kasih karena kalian sudah datang ke konser kami. Menyanyi dan menari bersama sampai akhir. Dengan lagu ini, kami berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi kelak di tempat yang sama. Semoga apa yang kami rasakan dapat tersampaikan pada kalian semua," ucapnya seraya membungkukkan badan.

Dia tersenyum dan hatiku mendadak jadi sesak. "Tolong dengarkan. _Mata kono bashou de_."

Eijun yang berada di tengah-tengah panggung memulai lagu tersebut.

Haaah... Lagu ini memang cocok dijadikan lagu penutup. Berceritakan tentang sebuah perpisahan yang jika merindukan keberadaan lainnya, kita bisa melihat bintang di langit. Dengan begitu, jarak sejauh apapun itu akan terkikis, bersama rasa rindu yang perlahan menghilang. Selama masih ada waktu, selama masih berada di bawah langit yang sama, pasti bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti.

Bagian menuju reff terakhir, MiSawa berduet. Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan. "_Soshite bokura wa hoshi no nagareru michi wo... (Then, on our path that full of stars)_"

Miyukki menjentikkan jari. Layar utama menampilkan bintang jatuh. Ketiga anggota lain yang sudah berubah posisi di panggung lebih atas perlahan disejajarkan dengan MiSawa. Mereka lalu membentuk barisan dan lampu meredup.

Saat lampu kembali menyala, Eijun memberi pidato singkat. Dua layar mini memperlihatkan wajahnya yang dipenuhi keringat. "_Minna-san_, hari ini terima kasih sudah datang ke konser kami!" serunya.

Kompak, Diamond membungkukkan badan ke para penonton. Tentu, kami memberi tepuk tangan yang meriah. Tangis haru sempat terdengar yang membuatku sedikit goyah.

"Apa kalian bersenang-senang bersama Diamond hari ini!?" tanya Eijun.

"_HAAAAAAI_!"

Tiba-tiba tanganku dipegang Yumi. Aku menengok. "Ei-chan menangis! Hiiiiiks!"

Dan benar. _Tanto_-ku menangis meski wajahnya menunjukkan senyum lebar. "_Yokatta desu!_" Haruichi yang berdiri di sampingnya terlihat menepuk punggung sang _center_ beberapa kali. "_E-ettoo_... Bagaimana, ya? Aku yakin kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti tapi tetap saja sedih. Kami akan menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa. Syuting, rekaman, siaran radio, makan, tidur, kadang baca _manga_—"

"—hoi! Hanya kau yang melakukannya, bodoh!" potong You-kun.

Pria imut itu menggigit bibir bawah, kebiasaannya saat gugup atau tidak nyaman dengan keadaan. Aku berseru, "_Ganbatte!_" yang disusul sorakan _fans_ lainnya.

"Ehehehe, terima kasih, _minna-san_!" Eijun menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku berpikir... tahun 2019 pun menjadi tahun yang tidak terlupakan karena aku bisa bersama Diamond dan kalian, baik suka maupun duka. Kami berdiri di sini berkat dukungan kalian yang tiada henti sejak debut Diamond. Lima tahun lamanya kita bersama... aku berharap bisa terus bersama hingga lima, sepuluh, atau bahkan lebih dari dua puluh tahun kemudian," ucapnya penuh harap.

"_HAAAAAAAAAI_!" Aku dan Yumi saling menggenggam tangan, menguatkan satu sama lain.

"Di tahun 2020 pun, kami akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik. Teruslah dukung dan ikuti Diamond, _minna-san_! Lalu, semoga tahun depan pun kalian bisa bermain dengan Diamond lagi dan membuat kenangan yang indah bersama!" lanjut Eijun. "Sekali lagi..."

"TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!" Mereka membungkukkan badan bersamaan sejenak.

"_Bye, bye_!" Haruichi terlihat melambaikan tangan di layar mini.

Furuya tidak berucap apapun, hanya tersenyum dan ikut melambaikan tangan.

"_Sayounaraaaaaa_!" seru You-kun.

"Main lagi ya, tahun depan!" pinta Miyukki.

Eijun memberi pose '_peace_' sebelum menghilang ke bawah panggung. Aku menggoyangkan _penlight_, bermaksud 'dadah' pada mereka. _Fans_ lain mulai bersorak "_Encore!_" yang pastinya akan dikabulkan. Biasanya Diamond akan menaiki panggung besar yang bergerak mengelilingi _dome_ seperti di awal-awal konser. Untuk yang terakhir kali dalam konser akan mendekati dan menyapa _fans_ dari jarak yang cukup dekat, terutama bagi tribun-tribun atas.

Sekitar setengah jam berlalu, intro lagu "Arigatou~ Sekai no douko ni itemo" berkumandang. Lagu spesial untuk fans Diamond di seluruh dunia. Lagu ini berisi ucapan 'terima kasih' dengan berbagai bentuk bahasa seperti Cina, Spanyol, Jerman, bahkan Indonesia.

Mereka muncul dari balik layar utama. Celananya masih memakai kostum dari sesi sebelumnya, hanya saja kaus yang dipakai sama seperti kaus khusus konser ini yang kubeli tadi. Lagu "Arigatou" sebenarnya lagu lawas, masuk di album kedua. Di konser mereka sebelumnya tidak ada, jadi rasa rinduku agak terobati walau bisa kudengar dan kutonton PV-nya dari CD/DVD di apartemen.

Sesi terakhir, You-kun berpindah ke panggung yang sama dengan MiSawa. Furuya dan Haruichi hanya berdua di panggung berjalan sebelah kiri. Mereka menyanyikan lagu "We Believe" dan tanpa ada _fanservice_ yang spesial selama mataku fokus ke layar utama. Meski begitu, aku tetap menikmati lagu yang berisi penuh harap ini.

Keajaiban pun terjadi. Tiba-tiba layar fokus pada Eijun yang melambaikan tangan ke tribun atas. Sosok Miyukki berlari menghampirinya, pura-pura tersandung (karena panggungnya berhenti tepat di depan tribun depan) hingga mendarat dan memeluknya dari belakang. Jelas banget wajah Eijun memerah dan Miyukki memasang ekspresi nakal! Asdfghjkl! Seperti mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan!

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"A-aa! _Gomen_, Sawamura-kun!"

Dengan patah-patah, Eijun mengangguk. "O-ouh."

Mereka saling pandang dengan tangan Miyukki masih setia di pinggang Eijun. "Sawamura-kun..." panggil si _leader_.

"Mi-Miyuki-kun...?" jawab _tanto_-ku sedikit terlihat gugup.

"_KAWAIIIIIIII!_" seru Yumi di sebelahku.

"Aku..." Miyukki sedikit menundukkan kepala sebelum kembali menatap lurus pada Eijun, "akan menyerahkan semua cintaku padamu. _You and..._" MiSawa kompak melanjutkan sambil menatap jauh ke depan, "_...I_."

Layar kemudian berganti jadi You-kun yang posisinya agak jauh dari kedua sejoli meski satu panggung. "_Rabu rabu~ (Love love)_" serunya seraya berwajah jijik walau terlihat jelas hanya bercanda. Kamera sempat menunjukkan ekspresi tawa Miyukki yang terlihat alami.

Kedua panggung yang tadinya berhenti kini bergerak lagi. Pada bagian klimaks lagu "You & I", Haruichi mengusap rambut Furuya yang setengah berjongkok dan bersandar pada pegangan. Mereka berduet, cukup membuat _fans_ menjerit. Dilanjut duet KEY yang awalnya saling menempelkan kepala lalu You-kun sendiri mendorong kepala Miyukki dan pergi mendekati Eijun yang sibuk melambaikan tangan pada _fans_.

Duo _brother_ itu berduet namun You-kun seenak jidat mencium pipi Eijun! Ditambah dia mengerling ke kamera! AAAAAAAAAA! Aku cemburuuuuuuuu!

Lagu berakhir, bersamaan dengan mereka yang sampai ke panggung depan layar lagi. Untuk yang terakhir kali di konser tahun ini, Miyukki mengajak _fans_ meneriakkan jargon sama-sama. Aku dan Yumi mengangguk sebelum menarik napas.

"_**Oretachi ga... DAI-YA-MOND!**_"

Streamers atau pita bertuliskan "Love in the Diamond" yang berjatuhan dari langit-langit _dome_ menjadi bahan rebutan _fans_. Tidak terkecuali aku dan Yumi. Aku mendapat merah dan Yumi jingga, sesuai dengan _tanto_ kami masing-masing.

"Main bareng lagi tahun depan, ya!" seru Haruichi sebelum keluar panggung.

Furuya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. "Sampai bertemu lagi!"

"Hati-hati di jalan ya pulangnya, hyahaha!" Fans menjerit mendengar tawa khas You-kun.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu!_" seru Eijun sambil berjalan ke belakang panggung.

Miyukki tampak mengikuti kemudian berbalik dan melambaikan tangan. "Tahun depan pun mohon bantuannyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Dia juga sempat menarik tangan Eijun, saling menggenggam ketika membungkukkan badan pada penonton.

"Aw~ _kawaii_..." ucapku terharu.

Eijun yang berjalan paling belakang tiba-tiba kembali. "Wahahaha!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Lagi, Miyukki menariknya hingga mereka tak terlihat kamera.

Kakiku pun goyah setelah hampir tiga jam berdiri. Aku tidak peduli pada orang sekitarku, termasuk Yumi, yang berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan _dome_. Berulang kali datang, tetap saja terasa beda. Inilah yang membuatku ketagihan dan selalu ingin datang ke konser Diamond sekali-dua kali tiap tahunnya.

"Haru-chan, apa kau mau ikut _event_ tahun baruan Seidou?" tanya Yumi.

Tanpa sadar aku menyengir. "TENTU!"

* * *

**~ THE END ~**

* * *

**Berusaha update hari ini karena minggu depan sibuk kursus dan workshop seminggu full, wwwww! Akhirnya kelar cerita absurd mode live report ini~ TAT**

**Btw kan chap satu saya nyebutnya "jitan (jibun no tanto)", saya ganti jadi "tanto = member favorit". Soalnya saya selalu nyebut "jitan/jintan-ku" padahal agak rancu kalo diartikan jadi bahasa Indonesia. Lalu lagu "Shiawase no Prologue" saya pinjam dari SOARA. :')**

**Terima kasih buat pembaca sekalian yang mengikuti dan memfavoritkan fanfic ini! TAT Terima kasih juga buat Atma Venusia-san dan Aiko Blue-san yang sudah mereview, hiiiiiiiiiks! #bow**

**Mau update Daiyarii tapi masih belum selesai wwwwww oke, saya gak mau curhat panjang lebar~ JA!**

**Bye, bye!**

**CHAU!**


End file.
